


Let Them See We're Happy

by Lylah_Writes, SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: The Band and how they see Will and Alex's relationship.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 523





	1. Julie

Julie  
  
Julie knew Alex had a boyfriend. She just never met him. Sure, she's heard of him from Alex only because the poor boy is smitten and doesn't stop talking about the ever so mysterious Willie. So you can only imagine her excitement when said boyfriend appears in the middle of the garage during rehearsal. 

“Uh, hi?" She greeted.

"Dont mind me here just fur the cute drummer boy," 

"Willie," Alex squeaked in embarrassment. 

"You're Willie?" Julie lightened up. "Happy to finally meet you,"

"You must be Julie," Willie smiled. "Nice to meet you too,"

Alex reappeared next to Willie, "What are you doing her?"

"I can't visit my boyfriend during his practice?" Willie smirked, intertwining their fingers together. 

"I mean, yeah, you can," Alex blushed.

"So, how does practice usually go?" Willie asked Alex. "You just stand here looking pretty while everyone else basks in your beauty?"

"Willie!" 

"He's not wrong." Reggie laughed. 

"Shut up, Reggie," Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Ohh let me play!" Willie walked towards Alex's drum set, still not letting their hands go.

"We're in the middle of rehearsal," Luke sighed.

"We can take a little break," Julie said. "It's no big deal,"

Luke huffed, but said nothing.

Willie sat at the drum set painfully hitting the drums, as Alex laughed playfully with him. Reggie also stood by Willie smiling wide clearly very entertained.

"How am I doing?"

"Awful," Reggie replied, his face never breaking its smile.

Alex glared daggers at Reggie. "Not great, you need some practice,"

"Then show me how it's done," Willie swapped places with Alex, who picked up his sticks and began to play a soft beat. Willie draped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and listened wistfully. 

Julie was so caught up in the moment she didn't realize that Luke wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Julie!" Willie called out to her. 

"Yeah?"

"Show me how to play the piano! Then Reggie can show me how to play his guitar," Willie was already sitting at the bench.

"Alright!" Reggie agreed. 

Julie smiled, no wonder Alex loved this boy so much, he was so fun. Someone Alex deserves to distract him from his own thoughts.


	2. Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE BEFORE CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this !

Reggie

  
Reggie and Alex had left Julie’s place for some fresh air, and maybe because Julie and Luke were becoming a little too much to bear. Reggie wonder will those two ever be honest with each other about their feelings. 

“You’re being quiet,” Alex said suspiciously. “There’s something wrong,”

“Dude, I’m just thinking—“

“Uh oh,” Alex laughed.

“ha ha very funny,”

“Okay, sorry,” Alex stopped his laughter. “What were thinking about?”

“Julie and Luke,” Reggie replied. “They’re so…”

“Insufferable sometimes?”

“Yeah,” Reggie agreed. “Totally-, wait, isn't that Willie?"

Alex turned to the direction where Reggie pointed so quickly, the other ghost fell into a fit of laughter. Within moments, Willie was standing in front of Alex just staring into his eyes before saying a single word. Or maybe, Reggie thought, this was how they greeted each other. Reggie sighed this was most definitely another Julie and Luke situation. 

"Hi, Willie," Alex finally said, and Reggie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Not that he was actually breathing, it was mostly out of habit these days.

"Hey, Hotdog,"

Reggie watched them with complete amusement. Those two have it so bad for each other. 

"Want to watch me skate? I can teach you if you want," Willie was too adorable, Reggie almost cried out overwhelmed with emotions. 

"Yeah, I would like that a lot,"

Willie took the taller boy's hand and lead him over to the nearest ramp. Reggie wanted to scream because this was worse than the Juke (or Jukie as Alex refers to it) situation they have back at the situation. But at least these two at least held hands without being weird about it. 

"Yeah no thanks, I already know how to skate," Reggie called out after them with a pout. "Thanks for the offer,"

Reggie watched as Alex stared at Willie do kick flips and whatnot. The softest expression on the blond boy's face. So soft, it sparked the greatest idea Reggie ever thought of. He was going to help them have their first kiss. Reggie waited for Willie to further away from Alex before he put his plan in motion. 

When the moment was right, Reggie appeared beside clearing his throat and began to sing, _"There you see him. Sitting there across the way."_

"Reggie, what are you doing-"

" _He don't got a lot to say,"_ Reggie ignored Alex, and continued. _"But there's something about him and you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy,"_

"Reggie he'll hear you!" Alex slapped his hands over his friend's mouth. 

Reggie poofed free, _"Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you too. There's one way to ask him,"_

Alex started to grow red in the face.

 _"It don't take a word, not a single word."_ Reggie wiggled his brows. _"Go on and kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh my looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad,"_

"Reggie, I don't know what you're playing at," Alex hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you get your first kiss with Willie," Reggie straightened his jacked and smoothed his hair out, _"It's such a shame, too bad. You're gonna miss the boy. Go on and kiss the boy. Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. He don't say a word,"_

Willie started skating back, and Alex glared at Reggie, "No more singing,"

Naturally, he didn't listen, " _And he won't say a word until you kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy."_

"Is Reggie singing?" The skater asked. 

_"_ Please ignore him," Alex pleaded with wide blue eyes. 

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la."_ Reggie danced obnoxiously between them. _"Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad you're gonna miss the boy-"_

"Is he singing The Little Mermaid?" Willie directed at Alex.

"He won't stop,"

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared. You better be prepared go on and kiss the boy_. _Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now Don't try to hide it How you wanna kiss the boy_. _Go on and kiss the boy,"_

"Is he saying what I think he's saying," 

"No," Alex replied too quickly. Reggie almost face palmed. 

_"Kiss the boy! Kiss the boy! La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la go on and kiss the boy. La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la,"_

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Willie furrowed his brows.

"I... I do, only if you want to," 

"I want to kiss you," Willie took both of Alex's hands into his. "A lot,"

 _"Go on and kiss the booooooy,"_ Reggie belted out. "C'mon already! Just kiss!"

The two boys leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. It looked so sensual, and Reggie was proud to be a part of it. But the innocent kiss didn't very last long. Willie wrapped his arms around Alex pulling him closer, and Alex ran his fingers through Willie's hair. Before Reggie could register what was happening the teen ghosts were full on making out. 

"I guess I'll head back," Reggie said awkwardly. 

Alex gestured for him to leave from behind his back. 

"You're welcome," he added before poofing back to the studio. 

As Reggie landed back inside the garage, he saw Julie and Luke exchanging flirty stares. He took a deep breath, he had his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is the number one Willex shipper


	3. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love ♥️

Luke

When Luke, Reggie, and Julie walked into the garage, Willie was sitting in Alex's lap, and they were sucking at one other's faces. This was a common occurrence these days, Willie and Alex were inseparable... especially their lips. No matter the setting, situation, or time of day they were kissing. If they weren't kissing, they are being too handsy. Luke loved Alex as a brother and was so happy that he's in a relationship, but sometimes enough is enough. If Luke was being honest it was started to get a little uncomfortable for everyone else.

"Guys," Luke cleared his throat.

Unsurprisingly, they ignored him.

"Guys, we're here to start practice.. If you would like pause this for now," Luke said awkwardly.

Again Luke went ignored, he looked over to Reggie and Luke for help. Julie shrugged and Reggie just plugged his guitar into the amp and strummed loudly. Luke let out a sigh of relief when the two boys finally stopped kissing.

"Oh hey guys," Alex said sheepishly.

"Are you ready to be a part of this band again or what?" Luke walked over to his usual spot.

"Leave him alone, Luke, they're in love," Julie gave Alex a wink.

"I'm happy Alex is in love, but he's always making out with this boyfriend." 

"Oh I get it," Alex said getting to his feet. "You're okay with me being gay as long as it isn't your face,"

"No, I'm just saying you're literally almost always kissing every time you guys are together."

"He's my boyfriend, Luke," Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to kiss him, and he's allowed to kiss me, too... Or is being in love only reserved for straight relationships like you and Julie?"

"We aren't in a relationship!" Luke spat defensively. "But band practice time is meant for band practice not making out with Willie time,"

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Alex, baby, I'll just leave," Willie reached for Alex's hand, squeezing it lightly. 

"No," Alex turned to his boyfriend. "You belong here with me,"

"It's okay," Willie pressed Alex's hand to his lips. "I'll see you after,"

"Don't go," Alex pleaded. "We'll figure this out right now, then I'll leave with you,"

"So, you're just gunna flake on us?" Luke raised both of his brows.

"I'll go where I'm appreciated, Luke," Alex towered over Luke. 

"Luke, I get they kiss like a lot, but what's really bothering you," Reggie burrowed his brows. 

"Dude, how are you guys still not understanding?" Luke took a deep breath. "Them kissing doesn't bother me, it's the constant kissing that bothers me. Like we're a band, and I feel like you're forgetting that. Forgetting us..."

"Do you think I'm replacing you with Willie? Replacing the band with Willie?" Alex's voice softened. 

"I'll be outside," Willie told Alex. "Give you and the band a chance to talk,"

Willie poofed out. 

"I'm not replacing you with my boyfriend," Alex told Luke. "The band can't be replaced. You know that, right?"

"I know that," Luke said unconvincingly. "I just feel like you are more happy with Willie and we're just watching you get pulled away,"

"Luke," Alex laughed. "You make no sense sometimes. Willie makes me happy and the band makes me happy. It doesn't have to be one or the other,"

Luke laughed now, too. "Yeah, you're right I guess,"

"Are we friends again?" Reggie asked jokingly. 

"We always were," Luke replied.

"We always will be," Julie smiled.

"Group hug?" Alex suggested.

As soon as they wrapped their arms around each other, Willie poofed in. "Group hug without me?"

Luke freed one of his arms, inviting Willie to squeeze between himself and Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
